A New Love In Town
by Yukimutou123
Summary: This story is about YYxY. This is not your typical love story. This is a vampire love story but who is the vampire and who is the human. You will have to find out by reading it. This is the first vampire fiction that I wrote. I hope the readers will enjoy it.


One night in the Domino City Cemetery, there was this teenaged man hiding in the shadows that was created by a few trees. He wasn't your typical normal averaged guy. He would make sure, or at least tried to make sure, light didn't touch him. The only light that touched him was the moonlight. He loved the moon how it was beautiful. He was looking at the moon when something, or someone, caught his attention. A little boy, or he thought because of the height, was running past the cemetery. It looked like he was running away from something, or somebody. The little one cut through the cemetery in order to lose whoever was chasing him. He stopped at a bench he found by a few graves in order to breathe again.

"Why are they always picking on me? I can't help that I'm short. I was born that way. They always bully me and beat me up because they're taller than me. I'm glad I got away before they injured me enough to death."

"Hello young one."

The boy jumped a bit to find out he wasn't alone in the gravesite.

"Um…, h-hello."

"Why are you out here so late? It's dangerous to be out here at this time of night."

"I should be asking 'who you are' because I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"My name is Yami. And yours?"

"My name is Yugi."

Yami stepped out into the moonlight and to Yugi's surprise; he looked almost like him except he was gorgeous and had like a crimson red color in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he was a girl or gay, he would fall head over heels in love with Yami.

Yugi was in no condition to attempt to walk home on how bad his injuries were.

"Yugi?"

The young one looked up.

"Are you injured?"

Yugi didn't want to say anything because he didn't want Yami to worry.

"No. I'm okay."

He tried to stand up and felt a short pain struck through his body.

"Ouch."

"Yugi?"Yami asked with concern.

"Okay. I'm not okay. I am injured. Very badly that is. I was walking home and these two bullies from my school saw me and started to beat me up again like they always do. I got away just in time before they broke something crucial. I think I can't make it home. My grandpa might be really worried about me right now."

"Where do you live? I can carry you home. Is that okay with you?"

"You want to carry me home?"Yugi looked at him with wondering.

"Yes. You're in no condition to walk home, nonetheless stand."

"Okay. I live in a game shop called Kame Game. I was on my way home anyway. It's not too far from here."

Yami picked him up and carried him home. Yugi snuggled his head in Yami's chest and shivered a bit because Yami felt cold. He walked a certain paste in order to not trip on anything.

"Yami."

The older one slowed down so that he can look at Yugi.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so cold? I mean your skin is freezing."

"I will explain later young one."

They got to the game shop and Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, opened the door. He looked at Yami then he looked at Yugi and started to panic because he could see the injuries.

"What happened to Yugi?"

"He was on his way home when a few bullies from school started to beat on him."

"Oh no."

"Where is Yugi's room?"

"Let me show you."

They went to the staircase in the back of the game shop in order to get to the home. To Yami's surprise he liked how it was made. To his left were a living room, kitchen, and dining room, and on his right were the bathroom and the bedrooms that were across from one another.

"Yugi's room is to your right and is on the left when you walk down the hall."

"Thank you."

Yami, still carrying Yugi, went to the bedroom and laid Yugi on his bed and realized he fell asleep on the way home.

"Yugi."He tried to wake the young one up.

"Yugi." He said it a bit louder.

The young one woke up in a daze and was wondering where they were.

"Yugi, you're at home now."

"R-really?"

"Yup."

Yami went to go sit at the end of the bed.

"Yami, can you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

He did as he was asked and closed his eyes. Yugi came from behind and gave him a hug. With the surprise, the older one opened his eyes.

"Why the hug?"

"I wanted to show my appreciation. You can stay here for the night if you want to."

"Alright. I'll take care of you. Do you need anything?"

"Can I have a cup of water?"

"Of course."

Yami went to the kitchen for Yugi's cup of water. Sugoroku went to check on Yugi.

"Yugi, are you feeling better?"

"Yes grandpa."

"Where did that young man go?"

"Oh. You mean Yami? He's getting me some water from the kitchen."

"I'm glad he brought you home but where did you meet him?"

"When I was running away from the bullies on the way home I cut through the cemetery to lose them. That's where I met Yami."

In the kitchen Yami could hear every word the two were saying because he had such good hearing.

There was a knock on Yugi's door. It was Yami.

"I got your water Yugi."

"Well I should be getting out of your way. I'll let you two talk. Good night Yugi."

"Good night grandpa."

Sugoroku left the room and Yami sat at the end of Yugi's bed.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

He drank it all without a stop for breath.

"Feel any better?"

"Yup." He answered with a smile."Yami, why is your skin so cold?"

"If I told you, you might not like me."

"Why wouldn't I like you? I like you already and I'm glad you're helping me recover from the injuries."

"Really? You already like me? We only just met a few moments ago."

"Of course I like you." Puts his cup down and hugs him. "Yami, if it's something you don't want to talk about with me right now, I'm sorry. I was just curious, that's all."

"I can't hide it forever from you so I'll explain. I'm a vampire."

Yugi burst out laughing.

"You got to be kidding. I thought you had some weird skin condition or you were in a cold place with nothing to warm you up with."

Yami started to frown.

"It's not funny Yugi. It's true. I just don't tell this to everybody. I guess I should leave since I got made fun of what I truly am."

He gets up and walks to the window then jumps onto the next roof.

Yugi runs to the window.

"Yami wait!"

Yami jumps off the roof and onto the pavement gracefully and at full speed he returns to the cemetery.

"What have I done? If he got that upset where he just left, it must be the truth. I have got to go find him. He must have gone back to the cemetery."

Yugi got up and left the house. Grandpa was asleep because it was so late.

/I'm going back to the cemetery to see if he's there./

At the cemetery, Yami was alone and crying his eyes out as he hid in the darkest shadows that was cast.

"I can't believe he laughed at me. I-I thought he of all people would understand. I guess I was wrong."

He cries even harder.

"Yami! Yami, where are you!?" He yells in order for a reply.

/Yugi? Why is he here? He just laughed at me and now he came back? Why?/

"Yami! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it! Can you please come out of hiding!? I want to apologize properly!"

Yami gets up and goes to Yugi walking slowly and sulking.

"Oh Yami. I'm sorry. I'm truly very sorry. When you called yourself a vampire, I was remembering all the tales of creatures of the night. I didn't know any of that was true. I thought it was make-believe. Please forgive me Yami."

He runs up to Yami and gives him a big, tight hug and starts crying.

"Yugi. Why are you crying?"

"Because I was rude and I hurt your feelings. I-I… j-just…. didn't mean to." He starts to sob.

"Oh Yugi." He embraces the hug. "I forgive you."

He tries to stop crying. "R-really?"

"Yes. I forgot how your kind grew up thinking we were fake."

He kisses the young one on the forehead. Yugi blushes.

"Y-Yami. Wh-why did you just kiss my forehead?"

"I thought it might calm you down. Did it work?"

"Y-yes." He blushes more.

"Let me carry you home. Unless you want to walk home. What do you want?"

/Can we walk home while holding hands?/ That's what he wanted to ask him but he was shy to.

"Let's walk home, alright?"

"Alright."

He grabbed Yugi's hand.

"What is it?"

"I thought we could hold hands while we walked home. Is that alright with you?"

That's what he was just thinking. Wanting to hold hands with Yami. It's like his wish just came true.

"Yup." He said with joy and a smile on his face.

While they were walking back, two boys from Domino High School, came towards them. Ota had a brown jacket with leather pants and his hair was red and Bo had a red jacket with leather pants and his hair was green. When Yugi saw them coming, he hid behind Yami.

"Yami. Hide me."

"Was those the two that picked on you before I met you?"

The little one nodded with a yes answer.

The two boys spotted Yugi and were going to hurt him again. Yami seen them walking towards them and he knew that Yugi was terrified of those two. He knew what he must do.

"Yugi. What are their names?"

"Ota and Bo. Ota is the red head and Bo is the green head."

"Okay. You stay right here. I'll go deal with them."

"B-But."

"Remember earlier that I told you I will take care of you?"

"Yes."

"Good. This is one way I can take care of you. I'll help you get rid of the bullies that are picking on you. Like these two. Just sit right here okay."

"Okay."

"Good. Now close your eyes and ears. I don't want you to witness this."

"Okay."

He kissed the younger one on the forehead and then walked up to the bullies.

/What does he mean by 'I don't want you to witness this'?/

"Hey Ota and Bo. I heard from my friend that you two have been constantly picking on him."

Ota first started talking.

"So what if we are."

Bo followed.

"Yeah."

"Now you can pick on someone your own size."

"Like who?" Bo asked.

"Like me."

They both started laughing.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us dude?" Ota asked.

"It looked like you were walking over to me for a fight."

"Oh yeah wised guy." Bo said.

"Bo, let's get this punk."

"Yeah Ota."

They kept swinging at him but they never made a hit. Yami just kept dodging. After an hour or so, there energy was depleted and it was easier to do what needs to be done. Yami kicked Bo into the concrete wall which was ten feet away. Bo's back was badly damaged after that one blow. He then looked at Ota, picked him up high into the air by just grabbing Ota's head and slammed the back into the concrete floor. Ota's back was more damaged than Bo's. They both knew that if those blows were struck one more time, they were dead. Bo tried to run but Yami just flew right in front of him. He punched him in the stomach and kicked him with the same force. After that, Bo was dead.

"Dude. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I beg of you. I won't hurt him again. I swear on my life. Just please don't kill me."

"Oh, I know you won't do it again."

He then picked up Ota and broke his neck. After that, Ota was dead. He then went back to Yugi. He grabbed the younger ones' hands to let him hear.

"Yugi. You can open your eyes now."

"What happened to Ota and Bo? Are they…. dead?"

"They won't bother you ever again."

"O-okay."

"It's almost daylight. Let's go home."

He picks up Yugi and carries him home while flying through the air.

/He's very strong. He's so strong that he can kill someone in an instant. What I don't get is why he's so gentle to me. It looked like he didn't use his fangs in that fight. Does he even have fangs? What's going to happen to me if I hang around with him? The outcome is impossible to figure out./

They finally got back to the game shop and went to Yugi's bedroom. Yami sat down on the bed with Yugi still in his arms.

"Yugi?"

The younger one looked up.

"Are you scared of me?"

"A little. That's because I hardly know anything about you. Do you have fangs?"

"Yes but they only come out when I feed."

"Will you ever feed on me?"

"Not unless you want me to. That's your blood."

"Are you hungry?"

After Yugi asked that question, he knew that Yugi would offer himself to him. He was hungry but he didn't want to feed off Yugi. The younger one had too much of a pure, innocent soul for him to feed off of. So, he lied.

"No."

"How long ago was it that you ate?"

"Two days ago."

"You must be hungry then. I can see it in your eyes. You are hungry. You just don't want to feed off of me. Am I right?"

Yugi had seen right through him. He thought he could hide it, but he was wrong. The young one was smart beyond his years.

"Yes. You are right."

He kissed the younger one on the forehead.

"Yami. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you keep kissing my forehead?"

"I've taken a liking to you."

Yugi kissed him on the cheek.

"I've taken a liking to you too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Yami pulls him in closer and their lips touch. After a few minutes, Yami broke the kiss for them to get air.

"When you feed, does that person turn into a vampire?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the will if I want to turn the person into a vampire. I feed most of the time. I never turned anyone into a vampire before."

"Why not?"

"That's because I never found true love."

"What will happen if you do find true love?"

"I don't know. I'll either turn the person into a vampire or just let them still be human. It depends on the person if they want to be turned into a vampire or not."

"Oh."

"Why you ask?"

"Because I think I fell in love with you." Says it while blushing then hides behind his hands.

"Oh Yugi. You're acting so adorable right now. You don't have to hide your face."

Yami uncovers Yugi's face and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Sunlight starts to come in through the window.

"Oh no. it's already morning. I can't go home now."

"You can hide in my closet if you want."

"Thank you my angel."

He kissed Yami because he liked his new nickname. Yami went to go hide in the closet.

"Yami. I forgot to mention that it's Sunday. I don't have school today. I'll catch up on my sleep. Alright?"

"Alright."

Sugoroku walked into Yugi's room and found the young boy sleeping.

/He's still asleep. He does need to rest up. I'll get the game shop in order while he's asleep./

He shut the door on his way out and went downstairs into the shop.

A few hours passed and Yugi woke up with a yawn.

"What time is it?" He said with a sleepy tone. He then checked his clock.

"It's 10:30 in the morning. Grandpa might need my help in the shop. I'll ask him after I eat breakfast."

He went to the kitchen and got the milk and cereal out.

"I feel like eating cereal this morning."

After he got his bowl of cereal ready to eat, he went to the table with it and started to eat.

/I wonder if Yami can eat something different besides blood. I'll have to ask him tonight. He's probably sleeping in there./

Sugoroku came into the house after moving some things around in the store and spotted Yugi eating.

"Oh. Good morning Yugi. I thought you were still asleep."

His thoughts were broken by the sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Good morning grandpa. I woke up at 10:30. Do you need any help today?"

"No need. I finished while you were asleep."

"Okay."

"Is Yami still here?"

/What should I tell him? Say yes and he goes up and checks but looks like I lied or no and it's a real lie. I don't like lying to Grandpa but to say the truth and it looks like a lie or lie and it looks like I'm telling the truth./

"He's not here. He left because his parents were probably worried about him."

"Oh. Alright then." He yawns. "I guess all that moving made me tired. I'm going back to bed for a nap. Can you watch the store?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Sugoroku went to his bedroom and fell fast asleep. Yugi went back to his thoughts about Yami.

/I only met the guy last night and I fell in LOVE with him. I mean yes I did get crushes on girls in the past but a GUY. I thought I didn't swing that way. It looks like I do now because I kissed him before he went to bed. I acted like a girl in the situation. My heart tells me that I want to be with him for all eternity but I don't know if he feels the same way./

While Yugi was just constantly thinking about Yami, the vampire was in the closet fully awake and was having thoughts of his angel.

/He's so adorable and innocent like an angel. If I turn him into one of my kind, will he loose that gift of his? I don't want that to be taken away from me. I'm not sure how he would react during the stages of the process. I'll have to ask when the sun goes down./

After Yugi finished eating, he washed the dishes he dirtied.

"I don't like leaving dishes in the sink. It's really gross."

After that he went downstairs to manage the game shop like his grandfather asked. He laid his head down because the only thing on his mind was Yami and a confusion of feelings towards him. A few minutes passed and the bell hanging by the door started to ring. He lifted his head up in order to see who it was. It was his best friend Joey Wheeler.

"Hey Yug. What up?" The blonde said with excitement.

"Hi Joey. Not much." He said with a soft tone.

"You okay Yug?"

"I'm fine." He said then a sigh came out.

"Yug, I can tell something's bothering you. What is it? You can trust me. We are best buds. Aren't we?"

"We are. And is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I met someone last night."

"Ooooo"

"What? It's not what you're thinking!"

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"I met him when I was running away from Ota and Bo. He saved me from them."

"Looks like this guy is a friend of mine since he saved my best bud."

"Can I finish explaining myself without any more interruptions?"

"I'm sorry. Pease do go on." The blonde said with sarcasm.

"Joey! Don't go sarcasm on me when I'm talking about him!" The young one crossed his arms and made a pout.

"Sorry Yug. Sounds like to me someone's in love."

"N-no I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your heart can't deny it. Looks like you found your knight in shining armor."

/It does look like it./ He thought.

"I guess you're right. But is it alright to you that I'm gay now?"

"It's okay with me buddy."

"Really?"

Joey patted Yugi's head and said, "Yeah. Love is love. It doesn't have to be the traditional way anymore."

"O-oh. Okay then. Can you not tell the others? I want to tell them myself."

"Sure Yugi. What are best pals for?"

"Thanks."

"I brought my deck over. You wanna play Duel Monsters for a while?"

"Sure. Just let me go get my deck okay."

"Okay."

Joey stayed in the shop while Yugi went to his room to get his deck.

"Now where did I put it?"

The vampire heard his angels' voice. That made him smile. He wanted to give him a big hug but the sun was still out.

/I'll just give him one when I can come out./ He thought.

Yugi went to his desk by the window. It was kind of messy because he had school papers on it and other stuff. He then saw the box that he had his deck in. He grabbed it and then noticed his closet door.

"Oh Yami. I wish you were human. Then you can go outside twenty-four/seven."

/Yugi…/ He sighs after.

"Joey wants to duel me. I always beat him though." He starts giggling.

/Duel? What is he talking about? I hope it's not an actual fight./

The young boy went back to the game shop room with his deck.

"You ready Joey?"

"I'll beat you today."

"If you say so."

The duelist started off with 4000 life points each.

Yugi made the first move so that Joey can get the first attack on his turn.

"I play one card face-down in defense mode and then I play another card in my spell and trap zone. Your turn Joey."

/He's probably trying to make me attack him. This will get rid of that card./

"I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade. Now your spell and trap zone is empty."

Yugi putted the card back into his hand.

"Then I play Baby Dragon in attack mode with Graceful Dice."

The dice rolled and it landed on a five.

"Now my dragon has 1700 attack. Go Baby Dragon! Destroy that monster!"

The monster flipped over and it was the Mystical Elf. Her defense was 2000.

"Looks like you take 300 points in damage Joey. Now you have 3700 life points."

"Looks like I still walked into a trap. I play one card face down and end my turn."

A few turns passed and what was on the field was Yugi's Dark Magician and Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi had the Magical Hats card just in case because he hates to see his favorite monster destroyed while Joey had Skull Dice card because of how the deference was in the monsters attack points. The two duelists were down to 500 life points each. They played a great duel but it was coming down to decide which duelist was better than the other. It was Yugi's turn.

"I attack with the Dark Magician."

"You fell for it Yug. I activate my trap card, Skull Dice."

The dice rolled. It landed on a three. Now the Dark Magician went from 2500 attack to 2200 attack, making Joey's Red-Eyes stronger just by 200 attack points more.

"Now my Red-Eyes can fight back."

"I won't let that happen. I activate my Magical Hats. Better luck next time Joey."

"I end my turn."

It was now Joey's turn.

"I draw and play one trap card face-down. I end my turn."

It was now Yugi's turn.

"It's my turn. I play one card under one of my hats. Now you have to watch out for a spell or trap card too."

"Dang it!"

"I also put Magician's Valkyria into one of the hats."

"I end my turn."

It was Joey's turn.

"I draw and attack the hat second from the right."

"Looks like you just activated my trap card. Spellbinding Circle."

"Oh no!"

"Yup." He said with a laugh. "Now your Red Eyes can't attack."

"I guess there's nothing I can do. It's your move Yug."

"Okay. I draw one card and activate Book of Secret Arts. This card lets me add 300 ATK to any spellcaster I chose. I equip it to Dark Magician and release my monsters from the hats. I attack your Red Eyes with the Dark Magician. It's been a great game but it's time for someone to lose. I attack you directly with Magician's Valkyria. You lose Joey."

"Not again." He started to wine.

"Yup."

"See ya later Yugi."

"Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon. I got to help my sister with something. She's been bugging me all week with it."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See ya."

They waved good-bye to each other. Joey left the shop. Yugi then realized what time his best pal said it was.

/It's already that late. Where did the time go? I'll go put my deck back where it belongs./

He was going to his room when he saw his grandpa in the living room watching television.

"Grandpa!" He cried out.

"What's wrong my boy?" He said with surprise.

"When did you wake up? And why you didn't help me with the shop after you woke up?"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I was thinking you can handle it for the day."

He sighed then said, "Can you watch the shop? I'm going to my bedroom."

"Sure my boy."

Sugoroku turned off the television and went to the shop.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"You're welcome."

Yugi started walking again to go to his bedroom. After he was finally in his bedroom, he placed his deck back on his desk. After that, he walked to the kitchen to get him some lunch.

/What should I eat? Maybe some ramen? No, that won't do. Oh, I know, an eggroll. But what type of eggroll? Vegetable or meat? I think I would like to eat the vegetable eggroll today./

He made the eggroll then sat at the table to eat his lunch.

/I wonder what Yami is doing. Is he sleeping?/

Yugi went on about his thoughts while the vampire was only thinking about his angel.

/Yugi./ He sighed. /Yugi, I want to kiss you again. I can't wait until the sun goes down, that way I can come out of this small closet./

After Yugi was finished eating, he went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He was a bit tired so he fell asleep. Yami could hear his angel sleeping.


End file.
